The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a motor control device, a lens unit for imaging apparatus, and an imaging apparatus.
In the technical field of the lens unit used in the imaging apparatus such as an interchangeable lens for a single-lens reflex digital camera and so forth, provision of a motor and a control device adapted to control driving of the motor is unavoidable for lens aperture adjustment, focus adjustment, focal distance adjustment and optical image stabilization (camera shake correction) mechanisms and so forth.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-80399, there is disclosed a control device including an MCU (Micro Controller Unit), a PWM device that generates a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signal on the basis of a command from the MCU and a motor that is driven in accordance with the PWM signal.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-29666, there is disclosed a control device including a plurality of CPUs (Central processing Units) and a motor that is driven on the basis of a command from each of the CPUs.